herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Yukine
is one of the seven main heroines of Symphogear series. She is originally a villainess to support the main villainess, Fine, a person who wielded a Nehushtan armor stolen from the Zwei Wing in two years before the start of the series. Later, she joins forces with the heroines before saving the world. Appearance Chris is a short teenage girl with short eyes and long silver hair that falls to her legs or knees, split into twintails that split into three. During her eight years of age, She wore a pink dress with pink (combination of red and white) tied with two laces, short cloudy sleeves, long pink and white sleeve dress, long socks, and crimson shoes Personality As a result of her harsh life, Chris is hot-headed, villainous, and aggressive, quick to distrust others, including the rest of the adults. Nevertheless, she declared her duty to destroy everyone else with power under the command of Fine before reaching the goal. Upon witnessing the truth that Fine is destroying the world. However, Chris hates the thoughts of hating people. Though Chris is rebellious by showing hatred and resentment towards Fine for mistreating, and manipulating the rest of the adults, being addicted to sexual tortures and abuse at the hands of Fine for the evil amusement. She still holds some feelings for Fine. Seeking approval, Chris believes that Fine is the only person who recognizes her. History Past Chris Yukine was born as a daughter of her loving parents, Masanori Yukine and Sonnet M. Yukine, a violinist and a vocalist respectively. Eight years before the start of the series, her parents took good care of young Chris Yukine by accompanying her to a public that recently suffered from a terrorist attacks and suspended all relations to another country: Val Verde. There, she and her parents met a dark-skinned woman named Sonia Virena, who shared the dream to her family, playing the role of being an elder sister to Chris. However, Chris lost her parents during the terrorist attacks with bombing. Chris Yukine was kidnapped by terrorists after having good-bye to Sonia in chaos. She was listed in slavery. Two years before the start of the series, Chris was saved from the forces of the local gangsters of by the United Nations during the time with Val Verde. Chris Yukine arrived home to Japan. Symphogear Chris Yukine made a debut in episode 3 of season 1 as an agent of Fine. As a former user of Nehushtan Armor, Chris Yukine first battled Tsubasa Kazanari in 1-on-1 combat. During the fight, she summoned several Noises. Chris was painfully defeated by Tsubasa Kazanari with her swan song explosion. She decided to retreat. Chris Yukine was punished by a mysteroius woman named Fine. Chris gets tortured for her punishment and failure to capure Hibiki Tachibana. Suddenly, Chris was given a chance to fight fight Hibiki Tachibana again. During the fight, Chris summons Noise. After having a second failed attempt to capture Hibiki, Chris has gone furious. She is having a third and final fight against Hibiki Tachibana. As the Nehustan Armor regenerates, Chris unleashes the armor purge to transform herself into Ichaival for the first time. However, Tsubasa returned to fight Chris. After the fight is done, Tsubasa wanted to defeat Chris. Suddenly, FIne appears to discard Chris Yukine. Later, Chris feels alone to think about the last battle earlier. Suddenly, she gets cornered to Fine and Noise. The transformation caused Chris to be exausted,she collapses to the ground. Later, she wakes up as Miku was caring for her. She wears pajama outfits. She was told by Miku that she didn't have friends yet. She has bitter hatred against Fine for manipulating and using her as a former minion. Developing a new friendship, Chris Yukine was able to fight against Noises after becoming a guardian to Genjuro Kazanari. Symphogear G Chris Yukine retruned in the next season, along with the rest of the Symphogear heroines. She and Hibiki worked together to fight the Noise while securing Solomon's Cane. They were about to leave to watch Tsubasa. They handed over the cane to Dr. Ver. Later, she and Hibiki were watching the fierce battle between Tsubasa Kazanari and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. They left the helicopter to aid Tsubasa Kazanari. Suddenly, they encounter both Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki. They fight each other. Suddenly, a huge potato-like Noise. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve and her teammates have retreated to Fine group, she and the Symphogear heroines used the combined Swan Song powers to defeat the Noise. Chris and Tsubasa witnessed that Hibiki Tachibana is a hypocrite. Starting to get worse, She and the Symphogear heroines continue the fight against Noise until they were badly defeated by Maria's team. She and the Symphogear heroines felt depressed; but they were convinced by Genjuro Kazanari not to give up. She and the rest of the Symphogear heroines attended the anime convention that is located in Lydian Academy. There, she did a successful song performance. Suddenly, she and the Symphogear heroines were spied by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki. She believe the Songstress-Duo Performance for Shirabe and Kirika is similar to the Zwei Wing. After the song performance, she and the Symphogear heroines continued the fight against Noise. Suddenly, she and Tsubasa were outnumbered by the Noise. Suddenly, they heard that Hibiki has gone berserk to kill and defeat the Nephilim, causing Ver to retreat nervously. After the victory over Nephilim, she and Tsubasa attended the medical treatment of Hibiki Tachibana. They noticed that HIbiki survived the Noise during Zwei Wing concert incident in two years. After Miku Kohinata was saved and abducted by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, she and Tsubasa arrived to save Hibiki Tachibana from getting herself killed by Noise. She and the Symphogear heroines went on a training done by Genjuro Kazanari. Chris and Tsubasa arrive in the aircraft carrier to combat Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki. During the fight, she and the Symphogear heroines reveal Dr. Ver's latest experiment, into made Miku Kohinata into a Symphogear user. Chris tries to attack Miku's Shen Shōjing relic, but her attacks were useless. After Miku Kohinata was freed Dr. Ver's control, Chris was siding with the Fine group. She and Dr. Ver explore Frontier, which can power up by using Nephilim's heart. Afterwards, Chris Yukine gets confronted by Tsubasa Kazanari in 1-on-1 battle. After the battle, Chris redeems herself again thanks to Tsubasa, appears before snatching Solomon's Cane, countering the Anti-LiNKER by exploding out of her armor, until she is saved by Tsubasa, recovering the cane carefully. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve's power was taken by Hibiki Tachibana to revive the Symphogear. She and Tsubasa join the Symphogear heroines to activate the X-Factor. Nephilim began to awake during the final battle. Using Solomon's Cane, she and the heroines open the gate to Noise's diemension. After the powers were united to breakthrough the Nephilim, Miku manages to close the gate before Nephilim gets exploded and destroyed. With the world completely saved again. She and the Symphogear heroines reconciled; so that, they can see each other again. Symphogear GX Chris Yukine reappeared in the third season. Symphogear AXZ Attacks and Abilities Chris is the owner of Second Relic Ichaival. As a Symphogear user, Chris has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon armed gear in battle. Her Armed Gear is a pair of crossbows that fire up to five homing beam arrows each. The Gear forms from her forearm armor and can retract at will to allow use of her hands. They also have a smaller pistol form more suited for close combat. Etymology - short for "Christian". Initially derived from a Greek word meaning "anointed". - written with the kanji "snow" and "sound". Trivia *According to notes from the manga: **Chris is half-Japanese, half-American. She was born in Japan. **Her strange way of speaking comes from her time spent overseas, and being home-schooled by her parents. It can be inferred from this that she never went to public school before season 2 of the anime. **Her favourite food is anpan (bread filled with red bean paste). **When she was living with Finé, Finé would "help" Chris with the shoulder and neck pains caused by her large breasts by electrocuting her with a low-power current on the parrilla. *Chris' battle song genre is rock. **Many of Chris' attacks appear to be homages to rock bands, specifically Nirvana, Megadeth, Iron Maiden, Led Zeppelin, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Queen, and Arthemis. *Almost all of Chris's various attacks are references to the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise, most obvious in Billion Maiden utilizing the same weapons and firing pose as Heavy arms Custom but also in her superb song, which chains together the ultimate attacks of the Turn A, Double X and Wing Zero. *Chris is the first person to have used two relics, the second being Maria Cadenzavna Eve. *She is the first user to hold a full relic, the other being Finé. *Chris is the only user to use a Spanish word in her song; she says "adios", which means goodbye. **Interestingly, she lived in South America for six years. It's possible she picked up some Spanish from the time she was in trafficking there. * Finé gave Chris all the clothing she wore as a teenager in season 1. * In episode 8 of season 1, Chris appears to have on her back what looks like burn marks, most likely from being electrocuted on the parrilla given their patterned spread. * In episode 1 of season 1, on the day of the concert tragedy, Miku's father can be seen reading a newspaper that mentions a Japanese girl missing and the South American civil war, referring to Chris. It can be inferred from this that Finé kidnapped Chris recently to the concert event, possibly a few weeks or even days before. * Despite Chris having hair bows/ribbons in most concept art for season 1, and having hair scrunchies in the manga version, she has no such hair accessories as a teenager in season 1 itself; only her child self has hair accessories. Season 2 and onwards depicts her with the hair scrunchies from the manga, although they are rose-pink in colour compared to the manga's dark-red. * Chris' short stature is likely in part because of her time in sex trafficking, where she would have undergone a lot of stress and been underfed as incentive to keep her in line, thus leading to her growing up somewhat stunted. This can also explain why she has such a big appetite and is such a messy eater, from having to cherish every scrap of food she managed to get her hands on, and the harsh nature of trafficking discouraging polite social etiquette. * GX shows Chris to be able to get good grades at school. This seems strange at first, as she lacked eight years of formal education due to trafficking and living with Finé (though some fans speculate Finé homeschooled her to an extent, logically it wouldn't be enough to make up for the six years Chris missed with trafficking). It makes sense when one considers Chris' fighting style: using guns and bows requires her to calculate range and wind direction and the best tactics to avoid mishaps and hitting her friends. This would give Chris a natural advantage in things like mathematics which she can apply to and from school and battle. Furthermore, Chris has also shown herself to be clever and creative when it comes to making up plans and gambits on the spot, such as in S1E10 where she suggests the plan to take out the Noise ships, and in later episodes of S2 where she subtly lets Tsubasa in on her plans to take out Ver and retrieve Solomon's Cane without alerting him to her betrayal. * One of the main weapons of Ichaival is guns, which is a weapon constantly used in warfare, terrorism, and also sometimes in trafficking and slavery to keep slaves in line. It's possible that one reason Chris refused to use Ichaival is because of the role of guns in her time in South America. External links *Chris Yukine in Villains Wikia (Redeemed Villain) Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Evil exterminators Category:Amazons Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Self Hating Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen Category:Chaotic Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Magic Category:Revolutionary Category:Super Heroine Chronicle Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Misguided Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Universal Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Category:Heroes who survived from disasters